Payback(2017)
Payback(2017) was a pay-per-view that took place on April 30th, 2017, live from San Jose, California. The event featured the Raw brand, and the main event was a match between Samoa Joe and Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship. Background This was the first pay-per-view of the series to bear the Payback name, and the second Raw exclusive pay-per-view. It was the first event following the 2017 WWE Draft, the first event of Season three and the first brand exclusive pay-per-view since No Mercy. The official theme song for the show was "Enemies" by Shinedown. Following the creation of the Universal Championship, Samoa Joe's first defense came on Raw against Mark Henry. The following week, a number one contender's match was scheduled between Finn Balor and Shinsuke Nakamura. However, Nakamura would be taken out by Rusev, and it was the returning Seth Rollins who faced Balor instead, winning the match to earn a title shot. On the last Raw before the show, he and Joe would have a backstage confrontation that ended when officials seperated both men. After Rusev's attack, Shinsuke Nakamura was out for revenge, as a match was scheduled between the two of them. Six days before the show, a distraction courtesy of Nakamura's music would cost Rusev his main event match against Kurt Angle. Following her arrival on Raw thanks to the WWE Draft, Paige was chasing the Raw Women's Championship, the only belt she had yet to hold. The challenge would be answered by former rival and new Raw roster member Becky Lynch, who tapped out Paige with the Dis-arm-her to earn a championship match. Lynch and champion Asuka had no confrontation before the show, although the Irish Lass Kicker was present during Asuka's victory over Tamina. Following WrestleMania, United States Champion Chris Jericho offered an open challenge, which was answered by Kurt Angle. After retaining his championship in a hard fought match, Jericho's next challenger was determined to be Kevin Owens, who defeated Dolph Ziggler to earn the opportunity. The two former allies met face to face in the ring the following week, which ended via a cheap shot from Owens. Following the arrival of American Alpha, the Raw Tag Team Championships saw the first challengers crowned immediately, as the New Day defeated The Revival on Raw. The competing teams would join forces on to battle Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder six days before the event, with The Revival defeating the combo of Chad Gable and Kofi Kingston. Event Rusev picked up a big win to open the show, defeating Shinsuke Nakamura with a big powerbomb. Chad Gable and Jason Jordan bent the rule book to the maximum, and retained the Raw Tag Team Championships over the New Day. Before she could enter the ring, Becky Lynch would be ambushed by a furious Paige. Asuka, not willing to miss a fight, called out Paige for a match with the championship on the line, defeating the Anti-Diva with the Asuka Lock in an impromptu match. In the final two matches of the night, Chris Jericho outlasted Kevin Owens to retain the United States Championship, but would pay the price, as Owens powerbombed Jericho on the ring apron after the match. In the main event, Samoa Joe seemed to have control, when Braun Strowman interfered. The big man laid waste to everyone, forcing the match to be called off and ending the show in chaos. Matches __FORCETOC__